Vegeta vs Naraku
by Sakura Peacewinter
Summary: PG only for some language. Anyway, this is a fanfic of Vegeta facing off against Naraku and my friend and i are cheering for them (i for Naraku and her for Vegeta). Anyway, hope you enjoy! Please r&r!
1. Dispute

**Vegeta vs. Naraku**

Okay, all you Vegeta fans are going to hate me because of all the horrible bombing I do to him in this fic, but let me first say that this fic is both under DBZ and Inu-Yasha. Why? Because I have created two different endings for this fic (well, not yet, but I'm getting there). This is going to spoil it, but since this is the DBZ one we all know who's going to win. Tune into the Inu-Yasha version to see Naraku win! Anyway, hope you enjoy!

P.S. I am Sakura and my friend is Cristany, who has one fanfic on here, a DBZ one that's really good.

VEGETA VS. NARAKU

A blond-haired, blue-eyed girl lie alongside a brunette-haired, brown-eyed girl in a grassy field on a beatiful summer day. Soft, cool breezes blew by as they embraced the freedom of summer vacation.

"It's so nice and bright and warm!" the brunette sighed.

"Yeah, it's great!" the blond agreed.

"I could lay here all day!" the brunette added. "It's so-mmph!" a paper flyer flew into her face.

"Hey, Sakura, you okay?" the blond asked.

"Yeah, just this paper..." the brunette, Sakura, trailed off.

"Sakura...?" the blond girl asked.

"Cristany, take a look at this!"Sakura shoved the flyer into the blond girl's face.

Cristany took the flier and read aloud, "This Saturday at the fairgrounds there will be a match between..."

"The Proud Prince Vegeta and the Notorious Naraku!" Sakura finished. "Can you believe it? We gotta go!"

"Got that right!" Cristany agreed. "And we all know who the victor will be..."

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"_My_ Vegie-head, of course!" Cristany answered.

"You only wish!" Sakura replied. "Naraku will so defeat Vegeta!" (and i love Naraku!)

"As if!" Cristany was taken aback. "Vegeta has the power of ten-thousand Saiyan warriors, and he doesn't wear make-up! He's going to kick Naraku's ass to hell and back again!"

"Oh _puh-lease_! " Sakura put emphasis on "please". "Naraku may wear make-up, but he would never be caught in a pink shirt! He's the prince of darkness, the pinicle of evil, the notorious villain who could kick even Goku's butt!"

"You wish!" Cristany waved her hand absently. "I'm sure that if someone called Naraku a half-breed he'd run home crying!"

"That is not true! Naraku's been called a half-breed by many a person who found their fate at his hand!" Sakura stated. "He isn't a baby, unlike Vegeta who whines because he's not the strongest Saiyan alive!"

"He doesn't whine!" Cristany replied.

"Yes he does!" Sakura told her, then did an impression of the Saiyan prince. "Boo hoo, Goku's stronger than me! Waa!"

"Vegeta doesn't do that!" Cristany jumped up angrily. "He's the pround prince of the Saiyan race! He wouldn't cry!"

"Oh, you know it's true!" Sakura told her. "Anyway, Vegeta's a little _too_ proud if you ask me! He's totally self-absorbed!"

"He is not!" Cristany lunged at Sakura.

"Nyah nyah! Can't catch me!" Sakura jumped out of her friend's grasp.

Cristany chasedSakura around until they both grew too tired and hot to continue. They fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Too hot!" Sakura replied. "Need rest!"

"This isn't over yet!" Cristany told her. "We will finish it tomorrow!"

"Okay, agreed," Sakura replied. "Let's go get ice-cream!"

The two went for ice-cream, argueing the whole time on who would win the battle tomorrow.

That's all for now! Sorry you didn't get to see Vegeta at all, but he'll be in soon! Tune in for the next chapter of Vegeta vs. Naraku! Please! Ja ne!

Sakura


	2. The Meeting

So here's the next part of my fic! Hope you like, I got a few good reviews and am hoping for more! Please send feedback! We left off with Sakura and Cristany eating ice cream and debating on who would win the match, I will continue from there (duh! LOL). Now, on with the fic!

* * *

VEGETA VS. NARAKU part two

The two went for ice cream, arguing the whole time on who would win the battle tomorrow.

After ice cream, the girls went home. They each had their own mini-marathon of their favorite warrior. Cristany sat watching her Dragon Ball Z and GT videos while hugging her Vegeta plushie. Sakura watched her Inu-Yasha videos, only the episodes including Naraku, as she held her Naraku plushie. They tried sleeping afterwards, but winded up remaining awake the entire night, too excited for sleep. Finally, at around four in the morning, the two slipped from their houses and made their way to the fairgrounds in order o be there as soon as the doors opened so they could find the best seats. They were truly dedicated fans.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Cristany asked as she met Nicole outside the entrance to the large arena that had been set up in the fairgrounds.

"Waiting, you?" Sakura clung to her Naraku plushie.

"Same," Cristany hugged her Vegeta plushie.

And so the two waited until eight o'clock, when a man came out to greet them.

"And who will each of you be voting for?" he asked them.

(Sidenote: forgive the stupid, ridiculous dialogue above for the man, cuz I could think of nothing better to type. T.T)

"Naraku," Sakura answered.

"Vegeta," Cristany answered.

"Isn't it obvious!" they both inquired, holding up their plushies.

"Yes…anyway…" the man seemed uninterested. "Please, follow me."

Cristany and Sakura exchanged confused glances, then shrugged their shoulders and followed the man into the arena.

"Since you both arrived first _and_ are rooting for opposing fighters, you both receive a bonus," (again sorry for the stupid dialogue) the man told the girls as he led them down one corridor and to another.

"A bonus!" Cristany and Sakura grew ever more excited, though they had yet to know it. Surely it was big!

"Yes, a bonus," the man confirmed. "You each win the chance to accommodate your fighter throughout the match, assuming they don't kill you before then. Your seats will be right up close to the ring, the foremost seats! You shall be the envy of everyone coming!"

"NO WAY!" the girls hugged their plushies very tightly to their chests.

"Yes way," the man led them into the arena portion of the stadium where the ring was set up. "Now, Blondie, come with me. Brunette, you stay here."

"Hey! We have names you know!" Cristany replied defensively. "I'm Cristany, and her…she's Sakura…"

Sakura stuck out her tongue at Cristany.

"Right…" the man seemed not to care. "Cristany follow me, and Sakura stay here."

The man led Cristany away, leaving Sakura to wander about the open arena. She stepped into the ring and went to the very center, spinning around slowly. Everything seemed so huge and she wondered how something so large could fit inside her town's small fairgrounds (but she also wondered the same thing about the fair as well). It amazed her.

Meanwhile, the man led Cristany away through a small doorway to the right. They walked to the end of the corridor, where there sat a door. On the door stood a label proclaiming "Vegeta" with a chibi face beneath.

_Oh my god! I'm actually going to meet Vegeta! I can't believe this! This has got to be a dream!_ she thought, then said aloud, "Somebody pinch me."

The man who had led her to the door did as she said and Cristany gave a small cry of pain.

_Guess that means I'm not dreaming…_she thought. _I can't believe this! I'm _actually_ going to meet Vegeta!_

The man knocked upon the door of the Saiyan Prince's room.

"What?" an irritated voice called sharply from within.

Cristany felt inside what must have been butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. She did not remember being this excited except during color and winter guard competitions. The feeling of anxiousness and excitement that almost made her sick now sprung to life.

"You, um…fan…is here," the man answered. (okay, forgive it, but this guy just has plain sucky dialogue. I've made him so flat.)

The door opened to reveal a shorter than average man with large spiky dark brown hair and who wore an irritated look upon his face.

"Who?" he demanded.

"You…fan…" the man answered hesitantly and in a small voice, frightened by the intimidating Saiyan prince, even though he stood a head taller. "She will be rooting for you during the match…"

"Won't everybody?" Cristany asked.

"I like her!" Vegeta smirked. "She's got the kind of attitude I like in people. Strong, proud, unafraid."

"Thank you!" Cristany put her hands upon her hips and acted proud, but ended up blushing nonetheless.

"I leave you then," the man started to walk off. "I must show…what's her name?…Sakura to Naraku."

The man returned to the arena, leaving Vegeta and Cristany alone. There he found Sakura standing in the center of the arena staring in awe at the surrounding stadium. He cleared his throat to gain her attention.

"Ahem, please follow me," he told her.

"Oh, sorry," Sakura said as she walked to the edge of the ring and jumped down beside the man.

The man led her off through a door on the left and down a dark corridor to a door covered in deep shadow. Upon it stood a label reading "Naraku" with a chibi face beneath and on the doorknob hung a sign that read, "Do not disturb or prepare to die a long, slow, and painful death." The man gulped before knocking upon the door, then he took off, leaving Sakura alone in the dark corridor. Sakura stood bravely before the door as it slowly opened to reveal a tall man with long black hair and red eyes narrowed in a death glare. He was dressed in a white baboon skin, the head of it resting over his left shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked in a deep voice, staring down his narrow nose at the short girl standing before him.

"Um…well, they say that the first two girls who show up having a different fighter in mind are allowed to accompany their fighter during the match," Sakura explained. "I…will be the one by your side…My name's Sakura…"

Naraku studied the girl standing quite calmly before him.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Sakura broke the awkward silence and extended a hand to Naraku with a smile.

Naraku stare at her for a moment longer, then he took the girl's hand and shook it. Sakura found herself smiling wider as Naraku shook her hand. She was surprised at how calm and collected she stood as a slight blush crept to her cheeks.

Naraku soon returned to his room, indicating for Sakura to follow, which she did.

Meanwhile, Vegeta had accepted Stephanie into his room and together they held a discussion.

* * *

And during that discussion, Vegeta and Naraku took the girls and did nasty things to them! Bwa ha ha ha! No, jk, that doesn't happen, but what does happen you will have to find out in the next chapter! Ha ha ha! I'm so evil! Maybe that's why I love Naraku so much, cuz I'm evil! Nah, actually my friend's call me the pure and innocent one (for real). So I'll stop ranting now and leave yah in suspense, awaiting the next chapter. Later!

Sakura


	3. Discussions

And part three starts today! Hope you enjoy! We left off with Cristany and I meeting our fighters and being invited into their rooms. And let me just say that copying this from writing to type is getting hard. I keep typing my friend's and my real name and keep having to go back to change it. But anyway, enough of my rants and let us take a look at their discussions!

* * *

VEGETA VS NARAKU part three

Naraku soon returned to his room, indicating for Sakura to follow, which she did.

Meanwhile, Vegeta had accepted Cristany into his room and together they held a discussion.

"So you're a big fan?" Vegeta asked.

"Totally!" Cristany confirmed. "I just _love_ you! You are the _true_ star of the Dragon Ball Z and GT series! Goku is _nothing_ compared to you!"

"You're not just saying that, are you?" Vegeta questioned in a dangerous tone.

"No!" Cristany replied. "Goku should die, in my opinion! I dunno why he's so cool! What's so good about Goku anyway?"

"I definitely like your attitude!" Vegeta told her. "Finally someone who sees it _my_ way!"

Meanwhile, not much took place between Sakura and Naraku. They remained silent since Sakura said how nice it was to finally meet Naraku. Naraku sat in a chair staring at the girl who would cheer for him to win. Sakura only stare at the ground, fiddling with her plushie in nervousness. Finally someone broke the silence.

"I'm surprised," Naraku averted his gaze from the girl.

"Surprised?" Sakura gave an inquiring look. "About what?"

"About how and why a girl such as yourself would come to this pathetic tournament to watch me…" Naraku explained.

"Why would you say that?" Sakura replied.

"You question this?" Naraku countered, but his tone came confused and not angry. He gave the girl an inquiring glance.

"Yes, I question this," Sakura answered. "Have you no faith? I'm sure there are plenty of people out there who are coming to cheer you on!"

"And how do you figure that?" Naraku asked. "I'm an evil, vicious, cold-hearted villain! I've no friends and too many enemies! No one likes people like me!" he tore his gaze from the girl.

"And yet here I stand," Sakura responded. "I've seen you, watched you, and have concluded that you aren't all evil."

"But…all the lives I've taken…all the people I've used…" Naraku started.

"I know that murdering is a bad thing, but there are much worse people in the world than that!" Sakura told him. "Child molesters, serial killers, children sellers, child pornographers! You have yet to do something that distasteful or to cause a war, but worse people have! Now do you see?"

"…No…" Naraku answered.

"Okay, um…let's take Adolf Hitler for example," Sakura started.

"Who?" Naraku inquired.

"He was a…um…dictator, that's the word! He cased the…which one was it?…second World War! He killed thousands, I'm pretty sure, and put people into concentrations camps where they were mistreated and put in gas chambers to die if they didn't die trying to escape or through starvation!" Sakura explained. "Forgive my lack of detail, but history was never really my best subject, but does it make more sense now? You don't go around killing thousands, putting many in gas chambers!"

(Sidenote: I never was good in history, that is the truth. The last history grade I got (and hope to ever get) was in my Rise of the West class where I got a C+…Not surprising really, but basically the thing was out of class exams and apparently I can't copy the answers out of books all that well. Sigh but enough of my rants…)

"I guess I see…" Naraku told her.

Meanwhile, Cristany had attempted to pull things out of Vegeta about his son…and found herself quite successful. (Fangirls, you're going to love this next part, or at least I hope you will, cuz it's kinda unlike Vegeta…I think…you tell me.)

"So, I hear your son, Trunks, is the president of Capsule Corp. How does Bulma feel about that?" she asked.

"Oh, yes…Bulma's very proud…" Vegeta answered.

"What about you?" Cristany asked.

"In my opinion, he should focus more on his fighting than on that, but I am very proud of him. He's worked very hard to get where he is," Vegeta explained.

"So…is he…" Cristany wanted to say "single?" but instead came out with, "strong?"

"He could be _much_ stronger than he currently is, but he _is_ pretty strong," Vegeta answered. "Pathetic…"

"Maybe he needs a woman to toughen him up," Cristany put in. "I mean, don't you think he'd want to get stronger to protect the one he was in love with?

"How should I know?" Vegeta asked.

"Didn't you, in the least bit, try to make yourself stronger for Bulma after you two got together?" Cristany inquired. "You must have! You love her! Didn't you feel obligated to grow stronger to protect her?"

"I guess in a way," Vegeta answered. "You know, you're right! He _should_ find a girl! Anything to get him stronger! Are you single?"

"Huh!" Cristany had not expected this question.

"I asked if you were-" Vegeta began, but a knock on the door cut him off. "What?" he asked, tone clearly one of annoyance.

"Five minutes before you're announced!" the man from earlier's voice called.

"Oh, then we'd better get going!" Cristany attempted to avoid Vegeta's question.

"Very well…" Vegeta replied.

Meanwhile, Sakura accomplished her task of convincing Naraku that he seemed not all bad, despite her lack of detail and historical accuracy.

"I can't believe the people you speak of," Naraku told her in an almost astonished tone. "The horrible people you tell me of…do or did they truly exist?"

"Yes," Sakura answered. "So you see, as evil as you think you are, there are and were people out there more evil than you."

"I now see," Naraku replied.

Just then, a knock came upon the door.

"What is it?" Naraku asked dangerously, eyes upon the door as if he could burn a hole through it.

"Um…sir, you will be announced in five minutes…please be ready…" the man from earlier's voice came high and frightened.

"Okay, now go before I decide to kill you here and now," Naraku said coldly.

"Yes, sir," the man's voice cracked and his footsteps quickly faded.

"Sakura, I've one question for you…" Naraku returned his gaze to the girl.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked.

"You've never feared me?" Naraku answered.

"No," Sakura told him. "I've never feared you, but I've felt sorry, which must make you angry to hear. I've always wanted to know more about you. My…I only think you're misunderstood really."

"Misunderstood?" Naraku inquired.

"Yeah," Sakura confirmed. "Don't ask me how exactly, because even I don't really know, but yeah. Anyway, we'd better get out there. Forgive me, but I'm a bit anal about being late."

(Sidenote: The anality of being late is also true of me. I get so paranoid, I work myself into such a worry that I wear myself out. Hey look! You guys are learning stuff about me! LOL Well enough about me and more about my fic!)

Naraku argued not and followed the girl out to the door entering into the stadium. On the other side of the arena, Vegeta and Cristany awaited for the announcer to call them into the field.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer's voice came, "allow me to introduce Vegeta and Naraku!"

Naraku and Sakura entered from the left as Vegeta and Cristany entered from the right of the stadium and into the arena. The stands were packed with fans, most of whom were female, who cheered their fighter on. It was plain to see who cheered on who as the Vegeta fans all wore blue Saiyan battle suits and those for Naraku were dressed all in black or were wearing fake baboon skins. Apart from the costumers, Sakura and Cristany both spotted the Inu-Yasha gang sitting amongst the supporters of Vegeta.

"That should be me down there fighting!" they heard Inu-Yasha say as he readied himself to jump from the stands.

"Inu-Yasha, OSUWARI!" Kagome replied and the hanyou fell into the stands face-first.

Despite this, the cheers were incredibly loud and they almost shook the arena!

Naraku and Vegeta took their places opposite each other in the ring and gave the other a death glare. It was impossible to tell who's glare dominated the other's as both were quite frightening. Cristany and Sakura remained on the ground, but stood quite close to the ring, cheering on their fighter.

"Come on, Vegeta! Don't let that mistake beat you! You've a reputation to uphold! You must win!" Cristany cheered.

"Don't let them get you down! I believe in you!" Sakura cheered.

Vegeta's smirk grew wider and Naraku felt a strange feeling flutter through his chest. They faced each other, ready for battle, ready for the kill or only much embarrassment.

* * *

And that's it for now! Next it gets down and dirty with fighting and brutality! Haven't written any of that yet, though, so sorry. Through each story, this will get less similar and more different depending on which fighter you, the viewer, are rooting for. Give some reviews, I love feedback! Even if it is dissing my writing or fic. Until next we meet.

Sakura


End file.
